In the field of simulation equipment for training for training equipment a number of different ways of providing training equipment exist today for e.g. operators of military vehicles. By providing training equipment personnel of different kinds may practice in driving and handling vehicles being relatively expensive to practice on in reality. Vehicles suitable for such simulation equipments may comprise military vehicles, such as e.g. tanks or combat vehicles.
Today virtual vehicles are used as models for real vehicles. These virtual vehicles are basically general vehicle models comprising different subsystems, such as e.g. an arbitrary number of wheels, engine, gear box, etc. These vehicle models are among others used in the game industry for facilitating fairly realistic game experiences for users of games where vehicles are included. The virtual vehicles are however associated with certain deficiencies, which in turn depend on to high costs for providing more accurate models. Virtual vehicles of this kind fill its function so far as providing satisfactory performance regarding the experienced vehicle dynamics for a player.
Another kind of virtual vehicles are based on data registered in real vehicles during drive. Also In these models a general model in which certain parameters may be changed for providing a desired performance of the virtual vehicle.
By performing a so called “reversed engineering” of an existing vehicle to be simulated the existing vehicle may be post created as a virtual vehicle. Theses virtual vehicles are of fairly high quality. A disadvantage with this method is however that it takes very long time to model the existing vehicle as a vehicle model, which of course is costly and complex. In certain cases it is even so that it may take as long time to create a virtual vehicle as a model of a real vehicle as it would have taken to develop the real vehicle.
Companies developing virtual vehicles today to model real vehicles provide updating packages and all kinds of services associated with maintenance and education. For a purchaser of vehicles, such as e.g. military vehicles, this may be costly and inefficient since vehicles continuously develop to improve performance thereof. Not least, delays in education by means of training equipment of purchasers of vehicles arise since in practice it takes relatively long time to perform a “reversed engineering” of the updated real vehicles for providing a corresponding updated virtual vehicle.
Different purchasers of vehicles have different needs of training equipment for their vehicles. Generally it can be said that a simulation environment which is realistic may result in a better concept of reality and thereby better training results. However, a training equipment having so many physical function elements may be costly, wherefore the most relevant function elements, such as e.g. gas trigger and steering member, are usually used at a user terminal where training personnel is present.
Since different simulated exercises have different purposes needs of different specific physical function elements use to vary. The physical function elements being suitable for certain simulated exercises may be unnecessary for other types of simulation exercises.
A disadvantage with the training systems existing today is that they comprise statistical vehicle models being time consuming and costly to update. Further it is difficult or impossible today to integrate different types of physical function elements in training equipments in a user friendly way.
There is thus a need to provide a simulation device for training equipment providing a higher degree of flexibility and versatility for a user, such as a purchaser of a vehicle.